Miss Potter?
by MissLuxe
Summary: Harry undergoes an unfortunate transformation and must learn to adjust whilst in preparation for war. Old friendships will be broken, new alliances will be formed, enemies will emerge from the shadows, and heroes will take many forms. fem!Harry.
1. An Unfortunate Accident

For a young wizard who had grown up in a small cupboard under some stairs and surrounded by people who found joy in making him miserable, Hogwarts was a dream come true. But the class that was held deep in the gloomy dungeons was the one thing that made Hogwarts less of a haven and more of a hell, and today in particular was shaping up to be an even worse class than usual.

Sweat beaded on his scarred forehead as Harry James Potter frantically stirred his cauldron with one hand, stretching out his other in an attempt to grab his powdered boomslang skin. It was just out of his reach, and as he momentarily took his eyes off of his cauldron to to focus on grabbing the powder, a bit of liquid slopped out, narrowly missing his hand. Harry jerked away as the desktop sizzled, glaring at the offending cauldron and muttering a long string of colorful swears that he'd learned from Ron as Snape stalked by.

"Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor, watch your mouth," he sneered then turned to peer at Harry's potion, a difficult feat due to the smoke the wooden desktop gave off as the liquid boiled over the cauldron's lip.

The greasy professor's sneer widened into a malicious smirk.

"Your potion is ruined Potter. It's supposed to be green, not orange; the dittany should have been added ten minutes ago. Perhaps if you had listened to my lecture, you would have understood the time sensitivity of this potion."

Perhaps next time I'll see how far I can shove my wand up your arse. Leave it to the most full of shite professor since Lockhart to assign a NEWT-level potion on the first day back.

Before Harry could attempt to fix the smouldering mess dripping onto the floor, Snape had flicked his wand and it vanished.

"You may return your remaining ingredients while the rest of the class finishes up. You will receive a 'D' on today's assignment. Be grateful that it isn't a 'T'." And with that, Snape swept off to bully Neville, whose potion was looking only slightly better than Harry's.

Harry scowled and gathered his supplies, continuing his constant stream of curses at the greasy git and, upon catching sight of his rival's smirk, Malfoy as well. He was so lost in his idle schemes of slipping them poison that he neglected to watch where he was going and his foot caught on the leg of a desk displaying a variety of potions, causing hundreds of crystal vials to crash down onto him.

Harry cried out in as his skin was sliced by the tiny shards and Snape swooped over, brandishing his wand and muttering an incantation that cleared away the glass and left a potion-soaked Harry sprawled on the floor. He groaned and began to sit back up only to collapse again, muscles seizing violently as skin bubbled.

Ron and Hermione started forwards in terror but were jerked back by Snape, to narrowly avoid a puddle of the spilled concoctions that had caused such a violent reaction in their best mate.

"There's nothing we can do to help him without being certain that it will not cause until it's over and Madam Pomfrey arrives."

The professor quickly sent a patronus to the healer, though it moved too quickly for any of the students to make out its form, and a grim silence broken only by Harry's pained moans and Hermione's sobs descended upon the still room.

After what Ron would later swear was more than an hour, Harry's twitching finally stopped and the two friends quickly broke away from Snape to pull him to his feet. As they did, the class let out a collective gasp and Ron leapt back as if burned.

Sitting in Harry's place, positively swallowed by his robes, was a beautiful young woman. She had striking emerald eyes, pearly pink lips, and long, untamed black hair. But what caught the class's attention was the lightning-shaped scar on her forehead that came into view as she ran a hand through her bangs. She straightened the round glasses that hung askew off of her fine features and surveyed the shocked faces around her, scowling.

"What's -" she cut off abruptly, looking for all the world like she was surprised by the sound of her own voice.

Hermione took the opportunity to interrupt.

"H-Harry? Is that you?" The mystery girl rolled her eyes; Hermione was immediately convinced.

"Of course it's me. What's wrong with my voice? Why-" again, Harry stopped mid-sentence as he, or rather, she, stared down in horror at the breasts that strained against the confines of her otherwise loose shirt. "Bloody hell!" she whirled to face Snape, voice strangled, "You can fix this, right? I mean, I can't just stay a girl forever. This has probably happened before, right? I'm sure you can just whip me up an antidote, right? Right?"

Hermione put a hesitant arm around her hysterical friend and glared at Snape as his expression shifted from one of concern to a smirk matching those of the Slytherins behind him.

"I'm afraid that it will be a bit more difficult than that, Potter. It isn't every day that some fool's clumsy enough to make a mess of these proportions. No, I'll have to owl St. Mungo's and see if they can offer any advice. Granger, Weasley, step away: here comes Madam Pomfrey. Don't look so forlorn Potter, I'm sure that you'll be right back to being Hogwarts' favorite little celebrity in no time. As for the rest of you, I want eight feet on why it is important for one to keep his wits about him while making potions. Class dismissed."

Author's Note: So this is the first of the revised chapters, not too different but major changes are coming up!

Much love, Miss Luxe


	2. Holding Onto Hope

A shallow and uneasy silence fell upon the Great Hall as Harry entered that night for dinner (clad in Hermione's spare robes); every student, teacher and ghost stared transfixed. Harry was suddenly painfully aware of how Hermione's ill-fitting skirt kept trying to ride up on his rear as the stillness was broken by a catcall from the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the hall quickly followed suit, whistling and jeering as Harry hurried to sit between Ron and Hermione, head ducked and cheeks flaming. Despite attempts by the staff to dissuade them, the jeers grew only more explicit as he misjudged the size of his chest and clumsily knocked over a glass of juice.

Harry glared at the table, wanting more than anything to curse someone (preferably Malfoy, who was standing on his chair to get a better look). Hermione, perhaps sensing this urge, gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, scowling when Fred and George couldn't seem to tear their eyes off of Harry's ample cleavage.

"Fred, George, don't you think Harry is having a hard enough time without the two of you ogling him -er, her- like you've never seen a woman before?"

Instead of the embarrassed faces she had hoped for, Hermione was met by two mischievous grins.

"That's the problem, Hermione; we don't know how she feels. We'd love it if she let us cop one, though," George wiggled his eyebrows at the enraged look on her face.

Fred leaned forward to chime in.

"We've copped a lot of 'em, Georgie and I, but we wouldn't mind adding a bird such as yourself to the list. What do you say, Harry darling, you in for a romantic little fling with a couple of sex gods?"

Harry couldn't help but roll her eyes, her cheeks fading from a rich red to a rosy pink as she snorted. The twins were quite gifted at making light of dark situations, she had to give them that.

"Please, only fools fall for you, Fred Weasley. And you better enjoy this while you can, because Dumbledore's asked me to come to his office once there's word from St. Mungo's."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You think Dumbledore'll be able to change you back? This seems like pretty serious magic."

"Please, Dumbledore can do anything," Harry responded with a careless air that had Ron and Hermione exchanging nervous glances. "Only problem'll be keeping him in the room with me long enough to get him to," she added darkly, "It isn't as if we've been best pals lately."

Hermione gave Ron another glance before biting her lip and hesitantly changing the subject.

"Er, Harry, Professor McGonagall gave me some catalogs she thinks you should order from. She thinks you'll be more comfortable if you have new clothes for your new body."

Harry's eyes grew wide as Hermione placed a large stack of brightly colored catalogs on the table.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, how many clothes does she want me to buy?"

This time it was Ron who jumped in.

"Harry, mate, I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it. You know McGonagall, she plans for the worst scenario;don't rip Hermione's head off for it." Harry's scowl deepened and her voice raised in pitch.

Ron looked frantically from his brothers to Hermione as he realized his mistake.

"I wasn't biting her head off, Ronald, I was just saying that I'll hardly need girl's clothes for much longer. Dumbledore expects an owl in a day, at most. That's hardly cause for a new wardrobe!"

Hermione took pity on Ron and sighed, clearly exhausted by the argument.

"I think, Harry, that you should entertain the idea that perhaps Dumbledore won't be able to change you." Harry stared at her for a moment before looking from her to Ron in angry confusion.

"So that's it then? The two of you are hoping I stay like this? Something terrible happens to Harry, but it's okay because he's used to it? Who cares as long as Ron and Hermione are happy?"

Ron bristled and opened his mouth, but was cut off as Harry continued her tirade.

"Or maybe it's because Ickle Ronniekins got used to having Hermione all to himself while Harry was stuck in the dark getting attacked by dementors, but look, it's turned out grand for him! Sorry I was in the way!" She stood abruptly and snatched up the catalogs. "I suppose I'll be in the dorm if you need me to actually do something."

With that she stalked out, leaving in her wake a group of very confused and slightly enraged group of Gryffindors. Nobody noticed the two sets of eyes that had been watching Harry intently from the moment she'd entered, one of which quickly left after her.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Here's the second of the chapter rewrites and the beginning of some of the bigger changes coming. Thank you to the guest reviewer who pointed out the uploading glitch from last chapter :) Please R &R.**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	3. Threads and Threats

Harry had just rounded the corner when she was grabbed around the middle by two strong arms that kept her own pinned to her sides, away from the wand in her pocket. A meaty hand was clapped over her lips and her scream died in her throat when she recognized her assailant: Crabbe.

That must mean-

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter."

Just as she'd suspected; Malfoy leaned casually against the statue in front of her, Goyle at his side and a smirk dominating his pale features.

"I figured that, given recent...developments, we should reassess our current relationship. Your oh-so-witty banter is greatly entertaining, of course, but perhaps it is time for us to begin a real friendship together," he purred, running a light finger down her cheek and shifting forwards so that Harry was suffocated by the sickly sweet scent of his hair potion and overpowering cologne. "Or maybe more."

Harry gave him a sweet smile before attempting to slam her head forwards into his, snorting as he jerked back in disgust. It had the added bonus of loosening Crabbe's grip on her mouth.

"I don't know who you think you're kidding, Malfoy, and maybe this act works on the Slytherin girls, but I'm not one of them. So why don't you tell your pet troll to let me go before you regret it."

She continued with a few choice phrases learned from Ron until Malfoy gave a signal and she was released. Harry turned quickly to make her escape, but Malfoy's strong grip on her wrist pulled her up short.

"Tut, tut. What strong words for such a dainty little thing. But no matter; you stay long enough in this form, and you'll really become a girl. That fool of a headmaster has no idea what he's dealing with this time, there's no hope of it. You'll get used to this though, your mind will begin to change to match your body. Not only will you look like a slag but you'll think like one. Feel like one. Desire like one. And I'll be around when you realize that what you really can't live without is my thick, hard-"

He never finished what he was saying, as she'd kneed him between the legs and broke his grip, taking off in a sprint and pausing only when she reached the Fat Lady.

Author's Note: Here's the third update of my edits for this fic, hope you enjoyed! Please please review! The next chapter should be up on Christmas Eve, and if I'm feeling extra cheery I'll post again on Christmas Day:)

Much love, Miss Luxe


	4. A Forced Makeover

Harry bolted upright, wand immediately in her hand and pointed at the blurry figure that had drawn back the curtain to her bed.

"Don't move a fucking inch." She growled, the tip of her wand sparking dangerously as she fumbled for her glasses. Once she had slipped them on, she squinted into the pre-dawn light to make out the bushy hair of her best mate and slumped back into her pillows with relief. "Hermione, what is it? It's the middle of the night!"

Her friend shuffled her feet.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall asked me to show you to the girls' dormitory. She says it's inappropriate to sleep in here in your current state. Please don't be cross, I wanted to let you sleep a while."

Harry sighed. She was absolutely opposed to the idea, but she couldn't just ignore McGonagall.

"Alright then, lead the way."

She gathered what belongings she would need for the day and followed her up the stairs and into a room opposite her old one. Hermione pressed a finger to her lips before leading her in.

The room looked very similar to the boys' dorm, but there were a few key differences. It was richly decorated, with fairy lights on the ceiling and tops of the beds, which looked more fluffy and had far more pillows, and instead of two doors (one to the stairwell and one to the bathroom), it had three. She was about to ask Hermione what the third one led to when she was pulled away for her "grand tour".

First, she was shown to her new bed, between Hermione's and Parvati's, then she was shown the bathroom. Harry was amazed at the sheer size of it. In the bathroom that she'd shared with the other boys in her year there was only a few sinks to share, toilet stalls, and a community shower. Here, however, each girl had her own sink with counter space and a cabinet filled with shampoos, conditioners, lotions, creams, perfumes, potions, and all manner of other products that Harry couldn't fathom the purpose of. She was assured that she would be taught to use all of them (an idea that she was not particularly keen on), but then she was dragged over to the mysterious third door and lost interest in the bathroom.

"I assume you've noticed that we don't have any trunks in here? That's because we need a closet in order to fit everything. The trunks we carry on the Hogwarts Express only carry a small portion of our stuff. The rest is brought by the house elves."

Hermione pulled open the door to reveal a large room containing sections for each girl's clothes and accessories as well as a few full-length mirrors. She pointed to the section right across from them.

"That's yours, and it looks like your orders have already been delivered. You, uh, got a little more than I'd expected, but the closet expands so it shouldn't be a problem. Now, this is important: we borrow clothes from each other, but you _have_ to ask first. Some of these girls go insane if you don't."

"What's this about us going insane? If I do recall, it was _you_ that almost hexed Fay when she crumpled your skirt."

The amused voice of Parvati Patil came from behind them and they turned to find her fully dressed and leaning casually against the doorframe, examining her manicure. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was the only one that was freshly pressed and I was already running late. What're you doing up?"

"Well I knew you'd have to come back sooner or later and I couldn't bear the thought of you trying to make Potter look presentable by yourself, so we've made it our mission to make sure that she doesn't look like an embarrassment to Gryffindor. The others are still getting up."

Before Hermione could protest, Parvati had seized Harry and stationed her in front of a mirror. As the others filed in, she began to introduce them.

"You already know Lavender and Hermione, the brunette is Fay and the ginger is Alice."

They quickly focused their attention on Harry's reflection and deciding how to make her up while she struggled to extract herself from the girl's iron grip.

"You're eyes have a nice almond shape, I think we should go with a thin black liner."

"Yeah, but we'll need to shape those brows a little more, I think Lavender is best with that charm."

"Yeah and I can handle the rest of the body hair as well."

"Who cares about uniforms; let's get creative with the outfit. She really needs her ears pierced too."

"Agreed. The hair has a naturally mussed look, I think it just needs to be brushed. A little mascara will match it too."

"I think her nails should match her eyes. We can add snitches if you want."

Not that they gave her any real options. They continued to talk as they forced her into the shower, brushed her hair, painted her nails, cast a multitude of charms, and ordered her to get dressed after rummaging through her section of closet for ages. They finally shoved her back in front of the mirror to examine the finished product.

Harry reluctantly admitted that she looked good to the girls crowding her, but being made up and ordered around like a doll grated on her nerves. Her nails had tiny painted snitches fluttering around on a green background that matched both her eyes and the Weasley sweater that Lavender had forced her into. It was way too big now, hanging off one shoulder and exposing a strap of the black lace bra she wore beneath. She was rather confused by the clothes themselves, as she'd really only ordered a few modest garments to last her the next day.

 _Shite,_ she realized. _The twins offered to take my forms to the owlery for me. I should've known better than to trust them not to make any edits._

The sweater was paired with a black skirt that felt rather short, and it gave Harry the fear that everything that Fred and George had gotten her would be like that.

 _Not that I'll be wearing anything else that they got me. I should be cured by tonight._

She wasn't left much time to glare at her reflection, though, because she was soon whisked away to be taught a number of things that the other girls had deemed important, such as how to walk in heels, sit without exposing herself ("Honestly, Harry, do you _want_ that sort of attention?"), flirt, and the basics of a number of appearance maintenance charms.

Despite her reluctance to do any of these things, arguing that by the next day she wouldn't need to know them, she was a little too afraid of the other girls to protest, especially after her extensive flirting lesson.

 _These girls are right evil_. No wonder it had been so hard to find a date to the Yule Ball; apparently she'd been asking all wrong. No matter how clearly something was said, the girls could twist it to mean whatever they wanted, and they delighted in the fact that Harry had so much knowledge about how boys worked.

By the time she was finished with all of the lessons, the sun was rising, her head hurt, and the only thing keeping Harry from cursing the lot of them was a healthy dose of fear that steadily grew the longer she was in their presence.

"Harry, it's almost time for breakfast. We need to get going so we can debut you!"

Lavender linked arms with her to forcefully drag her along and they all left, travelling together and chattering about how jealous the Slytherin girls (dubbed the 'Hissy Bitches' by Lavender) would be when they saw Harry's makeover. For her part, Harry kept silent and tried to maintain whatever outwards shreds of masculinity the girls had left her (which was, to say, nothing).

 _Just wait until you meet Dumbledore. He can fix this. Just wait until you meet Dumbledore. He can fix this. Just wait…_

 **Author's Note: So, this didn't change much but I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas Eve!**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	5. Ministry Slander

Harry sighed with relief when Hermione pulled her away from Lavender to go sit in their usual spot next to Ron. Hermione immediately grew serious, leaning toward the two of them to bring their heads together. But before she could speak, Fred and George had slid in beside them with Lee in tow.

"Don't look now, but a certain slimy little ferret keeps looking this way," Fred muttered.

Harry followed their glares to find Draco Malfoy eating his breakfast, rarely taking his eyes off of her. A chill ran down her spine as their eyes met and he smirked knowingly.

"Unsurprising, really, after last night." Harry turned back around to meet four pairs of horrified gazes. Ron looked positively ghostly.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'wanted last night'?"

"He cornered me last night, told me that now that I'm a girl I'll be panting over him. I told him to go fuck himself."

An involuntary shudder ran down her spine at the recollection.

"He cornered you?"

Harry managed a small smile at her friends' obvious concern. Maybe I overreacted a bit yesterday. They're my best mates after all...

"Yeah, well, I think he got the message after I kneed him in the bits. Not too pleased on that front, I reckon." She shuddered again. The physical feeling of being helpless and objectified was not one that sat well with her.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed! The plot is starting to diverge from the original now. Special thanks to Guest, god of all, SilverWolf18458, and The Shadows Mistress for your reviews.**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	6. A Severe Letdown

**JKR owns Harry Potter.**

Dumbledore couldn't fix it. Harry had entered his office to find an even stranger assortment of trinkets and equipment than usual. Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and even Dobby were all standing around, and each had given her words of encouragement as Dumbledore handed her a strange blue potion. She'd downed it in one go, then joined the others in waiting on bated breath to watch her change back. Nothing happened. Harry had frantically emptied the leftover drops of potion into her mouth, but still there was no effect. She was in shock. Her companions comforted her with hugs and words of sympathy, but they barely registered and, after waiting for a while for a response, they left, some instructing her to write as soon as she felt able. Once the room had emptied, Dumbledore led her gently to a chair.

"I'm truly sorry Harry." The one thing that Harry registered was that he still wouldn't meet her eyes, and that's what snapped her back into reality that it felt like she had whiplash.

"Sorry? You're the most powerful wizard in the world and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'? No. No, I think you just don't care. Why can't we try time turners? Consult some ancient magic or another? Surely our only hope, my only hope was that little bottle?" Dumbledore remained quiet until he seemed sure that Harry was finished, then began.

"I truly am sorry, Harry. You're new gender will take some getting used to and, I suspect, the changes are not merely physical. I have looked into using a time turner, but one of the potions that you were changed by had time-anchoring effects; we don't know how it might damage you to attempt time travel again. As for 'some ancient magic or another', I'm afraid that you are greatly overestimating me. The texts that have survived are mostly indecipherable, and those can be read are filled almost completely by dark magic. I'm afraid that sometimes, Mr. Potter, we must play the hand that Fate deals us, no matter how undesirable. If that is all, perhaps you should return to your friends, and think of this as a fresh start, in a way."

 **Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	7. Kind Words From Kind Friends

**Harry Potter is not my property.**

Harry was livid. She stalked all the way to Gryffindor Tower and into her old dorm, where Ron and Hermione took one look at her unchanged form and immediately attempted to placate her. It didn't work.

"Who the bloody Hell does he think he is, dismissing me like that? It's like this summer all over again! And YOU," She whipped around to face Ron as he cowered in the corner. "Are you ever going to look at me again? We're supposed to be best mates, but now? You treat me like I'm some fragile little girl that hasn't known you for years. Well, I've got news for you; I'M NOT!" She took a deep breath to continue but was cut off by Fred clapping his hand over her mouth, George hurrying in after him.

"We couldn't help but hear you, darling, and be reminded of our own dear mother. You have a similarly large set of lungs, but I think the real trick to perfecting 'raging scream' is bottling it up just a little longer." George nodded his agreement.

"Lets it mature, like a fine wine. Hey Forge, you reckon she's trying to get away?" Harry was indeed squirming and kicking with all her might, but her petite frame didn't do much good as Fred needed only to readjust his grip to keep her contained. That was, until he realized that he was tightly gripping her ample cleavage and he sprang away, ears burning. Harry blushed too, but the struggle against Fred, combined with her emotional distress, made her too fatigued to do much else than sink onto her old bed.

"I-I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know the first thing about being a girl!" Hermione smiled kindly.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll help you. But I think you'll still be you, whether you're a guy or a girl."

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much to** **god of all** **for reviewing and** **Zero Rewind** **for your criticism, though I ask that you maybe make it more constructive next time and please remember that I'm new to this whole writing thing :) Continue to watch for my new fic, Bailey Queen & the Secrets of Mount Greylock. You can also find me on Tumblr at ****_misstiffanyluxe_** **and on We Heart It at** ** _MissTiffanyLuxe_** **to see some of my inspiration and sneak peaks for my fics. I hope to update again soon!**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	8. Girl Talk

**I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

"-and when I opened the door he was snogging some stupid Hufflepuff bitch!" Parvati sniffled and dabbed at her eyes. After receiving a pointed look from Hermione, Harry gave her arm an awkward pat.

"It's okay, he, er... he didn't deserve you anyways?" The end of the sentence raised into a question as Harry glanced at Hermione again, who nodded her approval. Harry internally sighed in relief. Being forced to participate in 'girl talk' (as part of her transition into her new life) was dreadful, as Harry had no idea what the correct response to anything the other girls had said was. Parvati smiled blearily.

"Thanks Harry, you're right. He wasn't even worth being a boy-toy. No offense to you of course, but most boys aren't. Speaking of boy-toys though, have you found one yet? I mean, it's basically a right of passage for us, even Hermione's had one." This earned her a mortified glare from Hermione and a blush from Harry. The thought hadn't occurred to Harry, and the idea seemed strange (as she'd fancied girls her entire life). But now that she thought about it, she definitely didn't like girls anymore. When she'd seen Cho in the hall the usual flipping in her stomach was absent, and, she now realized, she had caught herself checking out a few boys during meals.

"I've only been a girl for a few days, I suppose that I've been too busy adjusting to give it much thought. Or any, really. Especially with all the shit the ministry and that Umbitch have been saying about me."

"Ugh, don't even talk to me about her; those outfits make me want to puke. But don't worry, you've got plenty of time. You could pretty much get whatever bloke you wanted." Lavender informed her with a touch of envy. Harry furrowed her brows.

"What do mean?"

"Well, just look at you! But even if you weren't fit as hell you'd still be a hot commodity. All the girls liked you when you were the Boy-Who-Lived, or at least wanted to screw around with you. But now that you're the Girl-Who-Lived, guys are starting to realize that they can bang a celebrity, however crazy she is. Not that you are, of course. It's just that you've become Hogwart's most desirable bachelorette." Parvati rolled her eyes, her own issues forgotten now that they'd discovered the tragedy that was Harry's lack of a love life. "So, got your eye on anyone? Although it better not be Ron Weasley, because Lavender mentioned him one time and Granger here threatened to hex her." Hermione's face grew beet red and she glared at Parvati.

"At least I don't go on and on about boys." She imitated Parvati. "Oh my gawd, Lee Jordan is like, _so_ totally hawt." Fay set down her nail polish to interrupt before a catfight erupted.

"Well _I_ think the Weasley twins are perfect boy-toy material. I mean, they're practically legends, they run their own business, and," She leaned in conspiratorially. "They certainly aren't lacking in the looks department. Don't pretend you haven't seen how well they fill out those Quidditch uniforms." She grinned but yet again Harry was confused.

"Are you saying that girls are actually that into them? George has Angelina and Fred never takes his 'conquests' seriously, wouldn't you rather have, I dunno, stability or something?"

"Stability is fun and all, but a challenge is exciting. Sure, George is off the market at the moment," Alice explained with a pout. "But Fred isn't, and _everyone_ wants to be the girl that tames the sex god. Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm sure you've heard him brag in the locker room or something. Besides, it's not like he's ever actually dated anyone, just gotten into their pants. Even just roping him into a short relationship would be insanely difficult. But who cares? You don't have to be dating to fuck the living daylights out of someone- Lavender's words, not mine."

"Not that I'd know from experience, unfortunately. But according to Hannah, who heard it from Cho, who heard it from Eloise, who heard it from Susan, who heard it from Alicia, who heard it from Angelina, who heard it from George, Fred's looking for new meat. And I'm going to be ready to 'tame the beast' if he comes knocking." Harry personally didn't think that there was a very good chance of that, as Fred had mentioned once how much Lavender's desperation annoyed him, but she didn't think that would be wise to point out. Hermione startled all of them by snapping her book shut and sliding to the edge of her bed.

"Can we _please_ talk about something other than boys for once?" Lavender and Parvati exchanged eye rolls.

"And what, Miss I'm-too-pure, do you propose we talk about instead?"

"Oh I don't know…" Her eyes wandered around the room in search of a new subject before alighting on Harry. "Harry! How has your transition into womanhood been?"

 _Gee Hermione, thanks for throwing me under the bus._ She eyed the girls that had surrounded her warily. "Oh, um, it's not as bad as I thought. I still feel like me, just different. Although...Ron still won't be in the same room as 's his deal?"

"Well, he is a boy. No offense to your past self. But he probably feels weird about this and maybe a little guilty that he was so jealous of you and then this happened (you know, along with the whole 'almost dying every year' thing). He knew how to act around you as a guy, but now he's probably worried that he can't act the same or that you don't want to be friends anymore." Hermione patted her arm reassuringly.

"Or he's just intimidated by how fit you are." Hermione swatted Lavender.

"You just need to show him that you can still be you as a different person, if that makes sense. I know! You could change your name. You already have to fill out the paperwork about your sex change, right? Just add that in there too. It might show everyone, not just Ronald, that you've embraced your change, and they should too."

"Great idea 'Mione, but what should it be? I've gotten a bit used to 'Harry'"

"Crystal?"

"Parvati, that sounds like a stripper. How about Jennifer?"

"Not unique enough. Lindsey?"

"It's okay, but what about Lily, like your mom?" Harry smiled.

"Lily. Yeah, I like it."

 **Author's Note: Thank you to** **The Shadows Mistress** **for your lovely review and** **Zero Rewind** **for your incredible feedback, I have quite a few chapters already loaded into the doc manager so they won't be rewritten, but the quality will improve (hopefully) after that :) As usual, keep an eye out for my upcoming fic Bailey Queen &the Secrets of Mount Greylock.**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	9. New Day, New Name, New Humiliations

"Potter, we're _delighted_ that you've finally decided to rejoin our class. You've got about a week's worth of work to make up due to your little vacation. I suggest that you get to it."

 _Trust Snape to give me work over my adjustment period. What an arse._ Harry opened her mouth to inform him that 'actually sir, it's Lily now,' but a changed her mind a split second before. She'd heard about how much Snape had hated her dad, and now a devious formed in her head. " _Actually_ Professor, I've changed my name. It's Jamie now. You know, short for James." She grinned as her announcement had its intended effect; Snape's nostrils flared as he glared at the petite girl who was, officially, Jamie Potter. Jamie glared back in defiance.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for interrupting class with useless announcements. Now go cut Mr. Malfoy's Valerian root for him; your skills have likely fallen out of misuse." With that, Jamie's smugness evaporated as she sulked over to Malfoy's table.

 _He looks entirely too pleased with himself._ She focused on hacking away at the tough root and ignoring her rival, but all too soon she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Told you you'd come crawling back to me, Potter. It's the Malfoy charm; we're irresistible." He murmured, and when she glanced up Jamie found that their foreheads were almost touching.

"Sod off Malfoy. You're so bloody full of yourself." Rather than eliciting a typical Malfoy response (somewhere along the lines of an angry attempt at ridicule) however, he remained unnervingly calm.

"Fine. If this how it's going to be before you come to your senses, so be it. But I want you to know that you've brought this upon yourself, and I gave you a fair chance to avoid it."

"What in Merlin's saggy grapes are you talking about?" In response, Malfoy reached over and shoved his cauldron to the ground, before shouting to Snape that it had been Jamie in a fit of hormone-induced rage. Snape, of course, ordered her to clean it up manually. And so she found herself on her hands and knees scrubbing away at the stone floor while everyone else had a perfect view straight down her shirt or under the edges of the small uniform skirt that hid her firm ass. Belatedly, she realized that this must have been Malfoy's intention and spent the rest of the class cursing him under her breath.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to The Shadows Mistress for your review! ****Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Keep looking for my new fic Bailey Queen & the Secrets of Mount Greylock. You can also find me as MissTiffanyLuxe on Tumblr and We Heart It. As always, please review!**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


	10. Adjustment Time

As the days went by Jamie found that she was adjusting rather well to her new gender. Unfortunately, she couldn't say that the year had been as good. Umbridge gave her hell every day by treating her like a silly little girl (sending her to the hospital wing for a PMS-reducing potion anytime she spoke in class, not that it deterred her for long), Malfoy still stared at her at every opportunity, boys tried to come on to her in every class (some more forcefully than others), she got an odd, mistrustful feeling every time she saw Fred thanks to what the girls had said, Dumbledore still avoided her completely, and to top it all off she was paranoid that Voldemort was going to try something to do with her unnerving dreams soon. The only thing Jamie had to look forwards to so far was that quidditch was about to begin, although her stomach flip-flopped when she found herself wondering if her broom-work had been at all affected.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and messaged me! I apologize to those of you who read the announcement I posted, something glitched with the format :( Anyways, I have decided that this will be the last chapter I post before I begin the hiatus! It will only last a couple of months as I reread this fic and do some major editing, but the more that you review and tell me your plot ideas and predictions, the more motivation and inspiration I will have to finish the hiatus sooner! It will NOT be a hiatus in the traditional sense of the word, as I will post the new, edited replacement chapters during it, but there will likely be no new chapters added during the hiatus! Thank you for your patience :)**

 **Much love, Miss Luxe**


End file.
